Sidelines Volume 1: Family
by User4574
Summary: Rhyn and Sari live in Lyn'knoll, blissfully unaware of the events proceeding elsewhere. Takes place a few months after the battle with Neutral.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: TwoKinds belongs to Tom Fischbach and can be found at twokinds. keenspot. com.

While TwoKinds is the setting/universe for this story, and you can assume the same canon up until time of writing holds, the characters and plot depicted are my own.

* * *

><p>She'd fallen asleep not long ago and I was led watching her. We were completely wrapped up in each others' limbs; it was another cold night and we were huddled closely to keep each other warm. I managed to free a hand, and pulled the bedclothes tightly around our necks. As I did so her tail twitched against my back, and she smiled.<p>

It has been many years since we arrived in the town, but I still remember it as well as if it had been yesterday. I was tired, we both were, from the long trip through the forest. Sari dropped to the ground as we reached the town gates and I banged on them loudly before kneeling beside her, "Don't worry," I said into her ear, wrapping my arms around her shoulders tightly, "we're here." A man opened the gate, and quickly called for assistance. Two dog Keidran came out and carried Sari inside. When we reached the hospital, I refused to leave her side until they took her into the operating room. I squeezed her hand as they pushed her through the door, before allowing the orderly to guide me to receive medical treatment myself.

"What happened?" the nurse asked as she began work on my arm. It had been badly scratched up just prior to arriving at the town. I spoke monotonically, in a tone rather devoid of emotion. All I could really concentrate on was the deathly fear that I might lose Sari.

"We'd made it as far as the river just south of here. We assumed we'd be safe after that, we'd heard the forest inhabitants tended to stay on the south side of the river." The nurse nodded in agreement. "When we approached the bridge a feral wolf jumped into our path, snarling. It jumped me, but I managed to deflect the attack with my arm." The nurse looked at the stitches she had just finished tying and gave me a look as though to say I have a strange definition of deflection. I continued.

"The blow knocked me backwards onto the ground, and before I could do anything, the wolf turned its attention to Sari. She had nothing to defend herself with and it pounced, ending up on top of her. She scr..." I trailed off. The damage the wolf had done to Sari was great, but I was unsure what had happened. The next thing I knew was the wolf was running into the forest leaving a trail of blood behind it, Sari was barely conscious, my hand and arm were stained bright red and my knife was gone from its sheath. "I brought her straight here, as fast as I could carry her." The nurse finished bandaging my arm.

"We have some of the best doctors in the land here," the nurse said, "They'll do everything they can to help her." I nodded in appreciation.

The next few days passed in a blur, every one of them spent at Sari's bedside silently praying for her to wake up as the doctors tended to her. Eventually my prayers were answered.

"Rhyn..." It was barely louder than a whisper, but I would have heard it from miles away.

"I'm here, Sari, it's okay. We made it to Lyn'knoll." She didn't open her eyes but she smiled, the same smile she had now, and fell back to sleep.

After a few weeks she was allowed to leave the hospital, and I brought her to the small house I had purchased in the mean time. While she slept I had prepared our new home.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out into the snow and pulled the door shut behind me. I shivered, even under my heavy hat and coat, and plodded slowly towards the general store. Sari waved to me from the window before disappearing, no doubt to curl up by the fire I had dumped a fresh log on before leaving. There was no way she was coming outside in this weather, and I didn't blame her.

Winter had hit Lyn'knoll hard and completely by surprise. The snow lay a foot deep in places, six in others, and had been like that for almost a month now. The winter vegetables were flourishing, but they were having trouble harvesting them, and I'd been helping to clear the snow from the fields. We hadn't seen supplies in a couple of weeks, and they were beginning to get rationed.

"Rhyn!" the shopkeeper, a man by the name of Thomas, beamed as I dragged a flurry of snow into his store, "How nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

"I need steak, Thomas, as juicy and as large as you can," I put on as good a face as I could, and expected I knew what his answer would be.

His expression dropped, "I'm afraid I'm not going to be much help there. You know how things are at the moment, Rhyn, my store is running low on stock, I'm not sure how much longer it's going to be worth even staying open.

"Come on, Tom, you must have something put to one side surely? If I go back empty handed you know it's my rump that's going to end up on one of your hooks back there..." He chuckled and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, Rhyn, there's nothing I can do for you."

"It's not for me, Thomas, it's for Sari. She needs fresh meat. She's getting a little undernourished and it's not safe in her condition. You know I'll make it worth your while."

Thomas nodded and sighed, "Well, perhaps there might be something," he replied, "but it's going to cost you."

"Go on."

"One of my suppliers has put together a cart down in Azura, but doesn't have any horses capable of making it up here. Perhaps if you could find a way to get it here for me, I might not have to close up shop?"

I considered this for a moment. It would be a tough journey to make, most of the tiger Keidran would be holed up for winter, but the ones that would be out would be the most fierce. Azura wasn't too far a journey, we could be there and back within two or three days, and I might be able to persuade Fergus to make the journey with me. I thought about Sari back home and instantly made my decision.

"What have you got?" I asked. Thomas waved his finger and retreated into the back room. When he returned he was carrying an inch thick sirloin steak, no less than twelve inches across, in paper that was stained bright red and had almost completely disintegrated. "You've outdone yourself, Thomas," I said as he wrapped it up, "you'll have those supplies before the weekend."

"I'd better. When Victoria finds out this is gone, there's going to be hell to pay."

I clutched the package under my coat as I hurried home, beginning to formulate my plan. I would leave today, but there was no way anything was going force me out of my house tonight. It had been some time since Sari had had anything fresh to eat, and once her carnivorous cravings had been satisfied, she was going to be incredibly thankful.


	3. Chapter 3

My belief that the horses normally used to draw farming machinery across the fields would be able to make the journey was being tested to the limit as we trotted through the forest, but so far we had not had any trouble. The thick, snow-laden evergreen foliage provided ample coverage, limiting the snow on the ground to no more than a few inches, and keeping the forest floor a few degrees warmer than average.

All in all, we had been keeping up a comfortable pace, such that it looked like we might reach Azura before nightfall, and return with the supplies late the next day. We were stopping to rest and feed the horses every few hours, taking it in turns to rest and stand guard.

Fergus, a Basitin in his prime and a good friend had agreed to come along for the trip and I felt quite sure we could handle anything the forest would throw at us, which so far had been surprisingly little. I chalked it up to good luck and the winter weather, but Fergus was a little on edge, muttering more and more about how our 'luck' was eventually going to give out.

"Are you good to take this one?" I asked, as we came into a clearing. I'd stood guard at the last stop, but I still wanted to check.

"Of course," Fergus replied. I'll scout the area while you take care of the horses. I think mine is a little tired."

"No problem," I tied the horses to a tree as Fergus disappeared into the wood. I hung the feed bags on their heads, and began brushing the forest out of their hair. As I did so, my thoughts drifted to the tiger Keidran I'd left behind.

"No way!" Sari exclaimed, sitting up in the bed, after I finished explaining what I'd agreed to do. "There's no way you're going out there in this weather."

"Come on, Sari," I replied, "the town needs those supplies. Without them, how long do you think we'll be able to survive on cabbage and parsnips alone? A lot of people are going to go crazy if they don't get meat." The cattle and livestock Lyn'knoll did have was starting to thin out, and the slaughter of that too was being rationed.

"What if something happens to you out there?" she asked. She looked worried, and she had every right to be. I put my hand on her stomach and ran it over the bump, which was becoming more pronounced as the days passed. Underneath the fur, her skin was mottled with scars left from the attack. She put her hand on mine and I stopped.

"Don't think I don't remember," I replied. "I remember how I felt when I thought I was going to lose you and I wouldn't want to put you or anyone through that. Everything will be fine. Fergus is coming with me and it's unlikely that we will encounter anyone along the way."

"Keep safe out there," she led down next to me and I wrapped my arms around us.

"I will," I said, and moved my face close to hers. Just as I was about to kiss her, a shout brought me back to the present.

"Rhyn," Fergus ran into the clearing, his sword drawn, "we've got company." Two tiger Keidran bounded into the clearing after him, stopping at the edge of the forest. Fergus turned to face them and I moved to stand by his side, drawing my own sword. One of the tigers snarled.

{And they say we're the ones who turn straight to violence,} the tiger said, in Keidran. Fergus started towards them, but I put my hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

"Hang on," I said. {We mean you no harm,} I replied, and resheathed my sword. They looked to each other.

"What are you doing?" Fergus looked confused and angry.

"Just give me a minute," I said. Something about what I could see of the tiger's fur pattern seemed eerily familiar.

{Why are there a Human and a Basitin in our forest?} the tiger asked.

{We are travelling to Azura, to collect supplies for our town. This was the quickest route.}

{Where do you come from?}

{North, from above the river.}

The tiger turned to his companion, {I heard the snow has been quite heavy up north, it's possible they're telling the truth.}

{They still should not be in the forest, Vasek.}

{I'm sorry, did you say Vasek, of the Ket'ai tribe?} I blurted without thinking and slammed my hand over my mouth. The tiger turned to face me, standing as upright as he could, somewhere between 1.6 and 1.7m, and stepped forwards. I gripped Fergus' shoulder again as he moved into a defensive posture.

{You know my family line? Have we met before?}

{No.}

{Someone else from my tribe?}

{Yes.}

{Someone else from... my family?} Vasek's voice was faltering increasingly.

{Yes...} as was mine. I knew what his next words were going to be before he said them. The Ket'ai tribe I knew kept very much to themselves, and rarely ventured out. Anyone leaving the forests into Human territory would usually end up captured and a slave, but there was one who instead of finding the Templars, found me.

{Sari...} Vasek's voice amounted to barely more than a whisper. He coughed and raised his voice, {You enslaved her! You enslaved my sister!} He lifted his sword to my throat. Fergus immediately responded in kind, but I put my arm across his chest and pushed him backwards. Fergus and Vasek growled at each other.

{No!} I responded, {I would never do that! We...}

{You what?}

"I... we..." {I... we...} I stuttered, jumping between languages.

Vasek's expression blanked, {You will take me to her.}

{Y... yes, of course. If you don't mind, we are almost at Azura, but you are welcome to travel with us tomorrow,} I was nervous, and sounded it.

{I will,} he said, and turned to the other tiger again. {You will go back to the tribe and tell them... I am going north to find my sister.}


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the trip passed uneventfully. After spending the night in Azura and collecting the cart from Thomas' supplier we travelled back with Vasek, who sat quietly on the back and did not speak a word. Fergus was also quiet, he knew how delicate this situation was and decided it would be best not to do anything to accidentally inflame it, which meant I had several hours to think.

"Rhyn, there's something I've got to tell you," Sari said as she walked into the kitchen where I was preparing tea.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, standing over the kettle. I looked around. Sari was stood in the doorway holding her stomach, with a queasy look on her face. I ran over and put my arms around her, "Are you okay?"

She looked into my eyes and after what felt like a small eternity said simply, "I'm pregnant."

My mind went berserk, everything from we're so not ready for this to it's got to be a joke right? I settled on "I'm sorry? Did you just say..."

"I'm pregnant."

"But that's not possible. I mean you... and me... and..." It was common knowledge that this was an impossible union, there were several other Human and Keidran multiracial couples in the town who could attest to that. "Is it..."

"It is yours."

"I don't know what to say. How is this even possible? I..." there was a moment of silence. "Do you want this?"

"More than anything," a tear was forming in the corner of her eye.

"So do I," I pulled her in tight as she cried into my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her head between her ears.

It was getting late as we approached the bridge over the river. There was a noise from the back of the cart and Vasek walked up to the front, {I will stay here, I will not cross the river. You will bring her here to me.}

A part of me sighed a breath of relief that I'd get to prepare Sari for this, maybe she could blunt the blow of her condition to him. {Okay, we will meet you back here in the morning.} Vasek disappeared into the forest.

As soon as we were sure we were out of earshot Fergus whistled, "Brother, eh? You're in for it when he finds out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there mate," I replied, "as if I wasn't freaking out enough. I have no idea how I'm going to present this to Sari," I sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Just break it to her carefully, and try to avoid any sudden shocks that might send her into premature labour." I looked at him sternly and he smiled back.

A thought dawned on me, "You know what this means though? He's her brother, and he's older than her. I can ask him."

"Well, yeah, if he doesn't rip your guts out first," evidently Fergus had had a similar realisation.

"Fantastic," I declared as we reached the town gate.


	5. Chapter 5

After settling the horses in the stable and dropping the cart off with Thomas, I bid Fergus good night and headed home.

"Sari, are you in? We're back," I called out to the house. I heard footsteps in the hallway and Sari walked into the front room. She came up and grabbed me.

"Welcome home," she said, squeezing me tightly. I dropped the rucksack I was carrying onto the floor.

"Sari dear, I can't breathe," I coughed, only half sarcastically. Sari released me slightly, and I slid my arms around her back. She kissed me.

"I'm just glad you're back. Did you have any problems out there?"

"Umm..." I looked up to the ceiling.

"What happened?"

"We came across a couple of tiger Keidran near Azura."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, they didn't attack us. We ended up talking to them, and one of them... uh... he wants to talk to you. We left him at the river and said we'd meet him in the morning."

"Oh? Why, who is he?" Sari asked. She looked concerned.

"Vasek," I said. Sari's face dropped.

"Vasek?" she whispered, "You found Vasek, and brought him he-aaah," Sari trailed off and clutched her stomach. For a second the worst images flashed through my mind.

"Are you alright?" I asked waveringly.

"She just kicked," a smile crept over Sari's face.

"You what?"

"She just kicked me for the first time," she started laughing.

"Of course, you're only assuming it's a she," her smile spread over my face as well. She took my hand and placed it on her belly. I put my other arm around her shoulders.

"Oh no, I know it's a she. I can feel it," we both laughed, momentarily distracted. "You brought my brother here," she chuckled, "well won't this be fun?"

I gave her a sideways look, "Yeah, fun is the word I'd use."

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless."

"He didn't look harmless."

"He's not going to touch you as long as I'm around to say anything about it," I appreciated Sari trying to put me at ease.

"Thanks."

"As I remember he's actually a huge softy at heart."

"Must run in the family," we both laughed again. Sari put her arms around my back, nuzzled me, and I let raging female hormones drag me off for a night of care free fun.


	6. Chapter 6

We crossed the bridge and stopped in the clearing in which we had left Vasek. Sari and I shared a horse. She was wrapped up tightly, I had fussed a little over keeping the baby warm, and she had her arms around my waist. Fergus had insisted on coming along as well, and he entered the clearing first on his own horse. He trotted around the edge, and dismounted near the entrance. He tied his horse to a nearby tree.

"I'm going to keep watch, but out of sight," he said. I nodded and he disappeared into the trees. I dismounted and helped Sari down, then tied the horse with the other.

"So when is he going to get here?" Sari asked. I shrugged and put my arms around her. I was a little apprehensive for many reasons. We stood near the entrance and didn't have to wait long.

{Sari,} Vasek came out of the forest, {it's really you.}

{Vasek,} Sari moved forward and embraced her brother.

{How have you been? We feared the worst for you.} He ran his hands over her neck and wrists, {No collar?}

{I've been fine, Vasek, just fine, and I'm not a slave.} She pulled back, "I'm sorry, but this coat is just far too warm, Rhyn." She removed it and threw it to me. She turned to Vasek, who had a stunned look on his face.

{I... You... Who...} Vasek stammered. He cleared his throat and gripped the hilt of his sword, {Who did this to you? I swear I'll...}

{No, Vasek, it's okay, everything's okay,} she put her hand on his face, before taking his and laying it on her stomach with her hand on top. {This belongs to my mate.}

{You've taken a mate?} Vasek entered proud brother mode, {A strapping young tiger no doubt.} He laughed heartily, {You must take me to meet him. Is he up north, above the river?} Sari looked at her feet and stepped backwards. She twisted to face me. {Sister?}

I stepped forward, clearing my throat. I slipped Sari into my arms, {He's right here, Vasek.} Vasek's face twisted, and my stomach dropped to the ground. My heart pounded hard and fast. I didn't know whether to run, or say something, or just make it quick and drive my own sword through my chest.

{No, you can't, it can't be. Sister, is this... is this... What is this?} Vasek's hand darted for his sword again.

{I have sworn my life and my child's life to this man, Vasek. We are mated, and you will not harm him.}

{How is this even possible?} Vasek clutched his head. This was a lot for him to deal with all at once. I relaxed a little.

{We do not know, but it is the case,} Sari said. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, and turned to Vasek.

{Will you please come back with us, to Lyn'knoll?} I asked, {We can talk and you can rest.} Vasek looked up and down.

Vasek grimaced, {I don't really have much choice, do I?}


	7. Chapter 7

{When I broke the forest edge I turned up on a road. There was no-one around, just fields for miles, but there was a house with smoke rising from the chimney, and the wind was carrying a pleasant aroma my way. I was hungry, so I headed for it quietly.

{Inside there was only one man, quite young, cooking up something that smelled delicious. It was enough to cause my stomach to growl loudly at the open window. He looked up and I dashed out of sight.

{The next thing I knew he was at the window calling out, "Is someone there?" I didn't know what to think, whether to run. He said "The door's unlocked, and there should be enough for two." There was nothing else around for miles and it was getting late. I didn't understand him at the time, but he didn't sound annoyed. It would be dark soon, so I decided to risk the house.

{The door was indeed unlocked and I pushed it open just enough to poke my head in. It was a single room, a bed, table and stove, and only the man was in there. He turned to face me and I pulled back. "Don't be afraid," he said "please come in." His voice was soft and welcoming. I inched in, keeping my back against the wall. {Aha, Keidran, is this better? You must have come from the forest and you look famished. Please sit, I think I have just the thing.} He turned away and I moved slowly to sit at the table.}

{When I turned around she was sat fidgeting at the table. I'd slaughtered a lamb that day, and I chose one of the best looking cuts of the meat I had from the cold box. I laid it on a plate and pushed it across the table to her. {Go on, eat up,} I said, and finished plating up my own meal. I sat opposite her and poured two glasses of milk.

{{I'm Rhyn, by the way,} I said and waited patiently. When she did respond she was quieter than a dormouse, {Sari,} she whispered. {It's nice to meet you, Sari,} I said. {You don't need to worry, I don't bite. What brings you out of the forest?} I didn't get an answer to that for some years. When we finished I gathered the plates. I'm about to go to bed, you're welcome to stay if you like.} Without a word she curled up on the rug in front of the fire. I chuckled, {Okay, you can keep it fuelled if you like. I'll put out a blanket for you as well if you want it.}

{And that was pretty much it. I went to bed. After that she hung around for a few days, helping out around my house, while I fed her strength back up again. Once she was no longer certain that I was going to either kill her or enslave her, we got along like a house on fire.}

{I asked him, once we started talking, why it was he was being so kind. I was worried he was just building my strength up again and any day he might turn around and enslave me.}

{I was genuinely hurt when you suggested that, and it was actually tied to the reason I was out there. I've always shown my disrespect for slavery. Once, when I was young, I removed the control spell from the slave in our house and he ran away. When my parents found out they were furious, and when the slave was caught, they had him killed in front of me as punishment. The irony being it was then that I promised never to take part in that barbarism. When I was old enough to defend myself, the village banished me for speaking out in the enslaved Keidrans' favour. I went out and lived by myself until Sari found me.}

Vasek didn't look impressed. He'd spent the entire conversation staring intently at me. {So, how did you two...}

I inferred the rest of his question, {Well, we got along well and we became really good friends, so she stayed with me through the winter and into... spring.} Vasek took the hint. {In an attempt to "correct" me, my parents had me apprentice to the slave traders. That turned out to be a huge mistake, but I learned a thing or two, Keidran for example. I knew that it was uncommon for Keidran females to commit that early in their lives. I didn't want to take advantage of the situation.} Vasek snarled. Sari headed him off.

{Rhyn didn't know what to do at first. He'd been so nice to me, so when the time came I came on to him kinda hard, and pretty much out of nowhere. I'm glad though because things worked out well from there.}

{A few months later a passing trader, after we told him our story, told a tale passed amongst traders us of a place in the Parapet Mountains where all three races lived together in harmony. With nothing to lose, we headed here.}

{I still don't understand how you're pregnant though. It can't be this Human's fault.} Vasek spat that. He sounded almost disappointed, no doubt because it wasn't a valid reason to rip me to pieces. {There must be someone else?} He asked the obvious question.

{No! Rhyn's the only partner I've had since we met. We don't understand it either, but a few months ago I started showing symptoms and the doctor confirmed it. They aren't sure how long gestation is going to last, but based on the baby's development their best guess was any week now.}

Vasek's stare was beginning to get to me. {I'm going to make tea,} I said and stood up. Sari took my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back and squeezed it. She squeezed mine in return and let go. I left and headed to the kitchen, leaving the others to talk between themselves out of earshot.

I took my time preparing the tea, using a new blend I'd found in a tea shop in Azura. It smelt delicious to me, but was supposed to pick up much stronger on the Keidran palette. I set out cups on a tray and poured water from the kettle over the leaves. As the tea brewed I thought about what I was going to say to Vasek, but after several minutes I still had nothing.

{You're going to ask me aren't you?} I span around, unaware someone had entered the room behind me. Vasek was stood in the doorway and sounded deathly serious.

{I... what...} I was momentarily thrown. I swallowed and croaked out, {Wh... what would you say if I did?}

Vasek walked over to me and put his hand under my chin, {Are you afraid of me, Human?} he asked.

{Terrified,} I barely found the breath to utter the word. Vasek grinned, and laughed a single ha.

{I could tear you apart in an instant, and would happily do so if my sister wouldn't end my own life shortly after.}

I swallowed again, {I don't doubt it,} I whispered.

{Good, remember that.} He let go of me in order to point at my face. I didn't move. {I don't like this, I don't agree with this, and I'm never going to be happy about this.} His voice was hushed, but stern. {One false move and...} He ran his finger across my throat and stood there for another second before taking it away. I realised I wasn't breathing and inhaled sharply.

{But I have no power over my sister, who apparently feels greatly for you, and I cannot deny my nephew his father, if what you tell me is in fact true.} Vasek spoke through what sounded like grit teeth and deep internal turmoil. {I've been backed into a corner, in which I cannot in good faith say no.}

My stomach leapt, {Thank you, I...}

{Don't,} Vasek put his hand up to cut me off. {I'm not interested in you at all, Human. As far as I am concerned her tongue has been dirtied with your language, and I'm disgusted by the vile scent you've covered her with.} Vasek turned and left the room. I collapsed into a nearby chair, shaking and sweating with equal amounts of terror and joy.

Once I had regained my composure, I washed my face and carried the tray into the living room. Vasek was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell did you do to me?" Sari screamed in my ear, and squeezed the hand she was holding tightly enough that I was beginning to have serious worries she might crush it. I gritted my teeth and stroked her head with my free hand.

"Hush, hun, it won't be much longer, right doc?"

"It should be coming any minute now, just hold in there," the doctor said. She was as much out of her depth as we were, none of us really had any idea what to expect.

"There you go see, not long at all."

"I'm going to make you pay for this, Rhyn!"

"I know, I know," I cooed. Sari cried out again.

Winter was still in full swing when Sari went into labour. I felt pretty useless, all I could do was sit at her side, holding her hand and occasionally pressing her back down onto the bed when she writhed.

Her mood completely changed a few minutes later when she held our child in her arms for the first time. The relief in the room was palpable when the doctor confirmed that she was just having the one child, and not a litter.

"She's beautiful," I said, laying down next to Sari and putting my arm around her. I stroked the baby's head while Sari held her.

"She is," Sari agreed.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" The doctor asked, taking a pen and paper from her bag.

"Cara," Sari replied, before falling asleep with her in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into our bedroom, where Sari was rocking in a chair next to the cot at the foot of our bed with Cara wrapped up in a blanket in her arms. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me, putting her finger to her lips. Cara was asleep, smiling happily.

Sari stood up and laid Cara in her cot, before ushering me out of the room and closing the door quietly. "What's up?"

"How long have we been together now?" I asked her.

"Um, a few years. Why?"

"And you're happy? With the way everything's turned out?"

"Of course I am, silly," she said as she slipped herself into my arms. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm glad to hear you say that. There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time now. Actually, since the first time I really thought I might lose you, when we arrived in Lyn'knoll. Then your brother gave me his permission, albeit begrudgingly, so..." I reached into my pocket.

"Rhyn, what's going on?" Sari looked worried until she saw what I'd pulled out. She took a step back and put her hand over her mouth to cover her gawp.

"Sari, I love you. Will you marry me?" I said the words with more confidence than I'd thought I'd have. I held up a necklace, one end in each hand, suspending a Subtleseed crystal in the middle.

"Yes," she said, placing her hands either side of my chest. She was smiling profusely, "Absolutely, yes." I tied the ends together at the back of her neck. What felt like a static shock surged through my hand. Sari twitched, feeling it too.

"Vasek really said yes?" she asked.

"Well, he didn't say no," I replied. She chuckled.

"Good." She opened the door to the guest bedroom, opposite our bedroom, put her hand on my chest and walked me backwards until I tripped onto the bed. She went to close the door, turned around, smiled once more with fire in her eyes, and pounced me.

* * *

><p>This is just Volume one, the introduction. I do hope there will be a sequel. Rhyn hopes so too.<p> 


End file.
